User blog:Newsflash220/Capitol Announcement
Hey everyone. So, Mockingjay Part 2 is coming out in 2 weeks. *fangirl squeal* I guess that I just won't find this wiki interesting anymore after the film, so I'm saying goodbye. But NOT before I give everyone an awards ceremony ^.^ Aria Aria is the sweetest person I have ever met. She's kind, she's considerate, and she's a great addition to the staff team. But that doesn't mean she's all rainbows and unicorns! In the great Dolan War, I turned against her and joined Connor's side. (She didn't talk to me for a week straight...) She's also witty and sarcastic, naturally making her amazing and awesome. So, Aria, I award you with Bette and Dot from American Horror Story, for always making me laugh at myself and realizing that no dream is bright without someone to share it with. Connor Connor is a great person. He's always there with a laugh or a new tribute to look at and analyze, and he's an amazing writer. Shakespear has some things to learn from him! But most of all, he's someone there to give you a hand and a joke at the same time. And so, I present Connor with the YouTuber AmazingPhil, a friend to share everything with and someone who'll I'll remember for a long time. Blake Blake is the sort of person you want on your side during a fight. He's an easy, calm person most of the time, but get him mad and he turns into a sort of moving statue, working behind the scenes when you turn your back, but still being the nicest person ever to you. He's a strong leader, capable of making the right decisions at the right time. So, without any further ado, I present Blake with Foxy from FNaF, always knowing the right time to fly down that hallway. Emilia She's awesome. 'Nuff said. Nah, just kidding. Emilia ''is ''an awesome person, but she's also a kind one too (and she has a freaking Jimmy Fallon on her profile. Automatic points!). We share the same taste in music, plus the fact that she's a genius when it comes to tribute making. I think she'll give me a free hug if i ask for it too... so... free hug Emilia? Please? But before that, I must award you with Melanie Martinez, for her sense of style and amazing-ness. All The Other Awesome People I Missed Hey, I love all you guys. It's been a year on this wiki, and I'm so happy I came. Everyone here wins the award for best team ever. I mean, look at the awesome characters we make, the fanfictions we write, all the other people we meet on here! I wish I could collect all of you into a teddy bear that I can just hug over and over again because, honestly, that's what I want to do! But unfortunately, the world isn't ready for that technology yet, the same way it's not ready for our awesome-ness. So keep going. Keep giving someone a reason to smile. And most of all, continue making Wikia, and the world, a happier place to be. God, the feels after writing that... This is for all of you, from me. Goodbye, everyone. Category:Blog posts